


【all/Shay】序列集合

by fluorine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: 魔改原著走向的背景时代不明的pwp文，双性谢伊，OOC，慎入。





	1. 注意力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：pwp，OOC，双性。  
> 请务必不要认真看。作者不是什么好人。  
> 这个系列本质是allShay，所以这篇不是百分百纯的Liamshay，不过基本接近了。

Liam不是故意把Shay弄得那么疼的，他只是不知道用什么办法得到Shay的注意力。Shay在他身下承受他的侵入，腿弯被他揽在胳膊里，他多长出来的那个洞正吞吐着他勃发的性器，绞紧的力度让Liam有点担心他是不是没准备好，他清出一丝理智打算问问Shay的感受，但Shay低着眼睛，目光飘忽不定地越过Liam的脸看着他身后的虚空。Liam叫了他一声，又叫了一声，停下了身下的动作等他，Shay过了一会儿才收回目光，他看着Liam微微歪了歪头，眼睛里带着情事里特有的茫然。  
Liam把他的腿揽到自己腰上，空出来的手抓着Shay的侧腰把他往自己这里用力掼了一下，把他更深地钉在自己的欲望上，他能感到阴茎冠部破开他身体深处紧涩稚嫩的狭道，直顶在最里面的滚烫的软肉。Shay明显被他突然的顶撞弄疼了，他推着Liam的胸口往后缩，Liam捉住他的手腕压在两边，伏低身子开始猛烈的进攻。  
Shay很快连他的腰也勾不住了，他的腿从Liam动作激烈的腰上滑下来，僵硬地屈起来一点弧度。凯旋归来的刺客新手被Liam操得咬着嘴唇无声哭喘。Liam想让他放松点，又想到他不可能不知道放松下来会舒服很多，而Liam现在是真的舒服，Shay的阴道估计从十七岁开始就没发育过，紧得和刚开苞的姑娘一样，暖滑的柔嫩内壁包裹着他柱体的每一厘长度，他喘得比Shay还深。再加上Shay终于把注意力集中到Liam身上了，比Shay年长几岁但依然年轻得无法把性爱和控制本能分割开的Liam对此十分受用。  
Liam得寸进尺，说你爱我。说你爱我，Shay，说。  
Shay照他的话说了，带着哭音，又粘又软。Liam放慢了操弄的速度，辗转碾过Shay身上最柔软的地方。Shay紧绷的身体慢慢舒展开，呼吸也均匀了很多，他看着Liam不说话，Liam后知后觉地发现自己是不是还要回话的。他应该回应这句半强迫下的情话，但是他没有。得到了他想要的东西，再轮到他时他反而含糊起来。  
于是Liam亲了一下Shay嘴角，再抬头时Shay深色的眼睛亮了一点，他抽出被Liam压住的手腕，伸手搂上Liam的脖子，撑起上身把脑袋埋在Liam肩窝里。  
Liam摸了摸他的头发，突然有点想听Shay发出一点乖巧甜腻的声音。这个念头在他脑子里呆了一瞬就被赶走了，当初他自己不要Shay发出那些声音的，他会被自己脑子里猜测的画面恶心到，他现在也不觉得可惜。  
他抱住Shay的后背把他拉近自己怀里，让他跨坐在自己腿上从下而上的顶弄他，Shay的手在他背上抓出几道深浅不一的红印，颤抖的呼吸就吐在他耳边。Liam最后几下狠力的冲刺把难耐的喘息逼成一声抑制不住的拔高的哭吟，他扶住抖个不停的Shay以防他倒下去。滚烫的体液浇在他发泄后的龟头，几乎激得他再次勃起，但Shay已经累得快睡着了，所以他把湿哒哒的性器拔出来，让它在空气中冷却下来。  
他扯了块布把两个人擦干净，Shay不会怀孕这点让他感到一种不用面对麻烦的高兴。整理好后他拉过毯子盖在两个人身上，Shay抓着毯子边沿往上拉了拉直到盖过下巴，很快就缩在被子里昏睡过去。Liam还没睡着，他习惯在睡前过一遍兄弟会的事项，他在想Shay的行动造成的影响。Shay是他们的武器，就算Achilles不说，他也能看出来Achilles没有他表现的那么不信任Shay的能力，他只是不信任Shay的年轻和冲动。拥有Shay对他们来说还是很好的事。  
他很高兴自己能把十七岁的Shay带来兄弟会，不省心的孩子在他不在的时候把自己搞成一团糟，如果他拒绝跟来的话Liam一定会放不下他，但他跟他走了，说服他进入兄弟会这件事比他小时候教训他别从船桅上往下跳还容易。  
他把沉重的尸体熟练地拖进灌木丛里藏好，尸体的好几个部位都被捅成一团烂肉。Shay抓着死者的钱包不知所措地站在他身后。他长高了不少，头发和衣服还是那么乱，看到Liam回头看他时他慌乱地企图把衣服扯得服帖一点，然后试探性的叫了声，Liam？  
Liam绕过地上的血滩，质问的话突然没了底气。他脱下外套包住浑身是别人的血的Shay，打算第二天就带他离开这里。Shay顺从的跟在他身后，也不问他要带他去哪里，Liam拍了拍他的肩膀，觉得一切都不算太糟。

-END-


	2. 旧月绒羽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pwp，双性鳕，我流大型OOC，车无额外预警。  
> *非七年战争时期，但事件顺序基本不变，具体年份对故事无影响。

麦芽酒的暖意顺着四肢百骸的血管流动，混着白天破坏工厂时不知还有没有残留的毒气一起软化掉Shay浑身的筋骨，他脚步绵软地回到阿森纳堡，摸出钥匙费力地推开半页门后就把自己塞进屋里，然后停下动作，茫然地看向屋子里的人，酒精涌上头颅郁郁蒸腾，夺取了他组织语言的能力。  
Monro放下手里灰蓝的制服外套，感到事情朝着错误的方向开始一往直前地坠落。  
年轻的Finnegan的制服，沉稳而挺括，他看过他穿着这套衣服意气风发地走过刚整修完的建筑，空气里未沉积的砖瓦碎屑落在肩头，等Cassidy会大声抱怨脏兮兮的灰掩盖了制服本来的蓝色；他也看着他利落的把这件外套抖掉，露出年轻人健康好看的身体；然后他再没机会穿它，他的另一件外套多了无数弹孔，缝补的效果让Monro无论如何也拿不出手借给Shay去用。  
Shay的提前归来打破了他的缅怀。这个同样年轻，同样怀揣着好的理想和赤子之心的孩子眼里的光和Finnegan是一样的，连看着Monro的眼神都很像。Monro本来很清楚自己应该做什么与不应该做什么，但他去把Shay拉进屋里时，Shay的手抬起来轻轻搭在他的小臂上，张着双醉意朦胧的眼睛把他看得不知所措。  
“……Colonel Monro？”  
Monro回握住他的手，小心地把Shay的重心移靠在自己身上，小步小步地扶着他往里屋走。“你喝醉了？”他轻柔地问。  
Shay点点头又摇摇头，Monro闻到微弱的酒气。吉斯特一开心过头就管不住灌酒的手，还好Shay的伤已经好的差不多了。叛逃的刺客醉相意外的乖巧，温顺地顺着他的动作坐在床沿。Monro想了想，转身去接了盆热水，把壁炉旁挂着的毛巾投进去打湿，然后回来给Shay擦脸。Shay仰着头任他用热毛巾擦拭过他的面颊和脖颈，Monro感觉自己在擦一只猫，然后Shay像只真正的猫一样眯了眯眼睛，冲他露出一个无意识的乖巧的笑容。  
他对我毫不设防，Monro想，他把水盆和毛巾一起端走。燃烧的壁炉劈啪作响，他听到身后悉悉索索的声音，Shay站起来脱掉外套，腰带解开后厚实的衣物从身上滑下来半堆在床上，一只袖子几乎垂到地毯；里面亚麻色的马甲扣着一排小而密的白色纽扣十分难解，Shay拉扯着无辜的布料，朦胧的视野几乎无法对焦，他抬头看着Monro，Monro读出了他眼神里求助的味道，他向他走过去，感到每走进一步就陷进一些不可名状的感情更深一些。他帮年轻者解开那些繁复的纽扣，捏着马甲的立领把它剥下来，现在Shay上半身只剩一件深灰的衬衫，细薄的布料贴在他身体上，笼出布料之下起伏美好的线条。Monro在帮他清理伤口时已经看过他没穿衣服的样子，但那时他在全神处理贯穿的肩膀的枪伤和撞到礁石后断掉的骨头，而且那时Shay也不会像现在这样看着他，瞳孔映着跳动的火光，他的双手垂在身体两侧不动，像在……像在等他接着帮他脱掉最后一件衣服一样。  
“想让我帮你？”Monro问。  
Shay点点头，然后又低声重复了一遍，我想要你。  
他这句话说得模棱两可并且意义不明。Monro说你喝醉了，Shay歪了歪头，但我想要你。  
Shay，我比你大了几乎三十岁。  
但Shay已经开始不安分的乱动，他抬起手手犹犹豫豫的覆上Monro的肩膀，又一路下落到他腰侧，握着斜绑着的绶带恳求似的轻轻拽了几下，而Monro永远不会拒绝他。  
所以Shay凑上来时年长者低头轻轻地吻了他一下，夜晚的邀请发展至此，仿佛必须要以纵情结尾了。Shay勾着嘴角笑起来，他让这个破冰而出的吻结束于一个调皮的舔舐，然后努力对付起Monro整整齐齐的军装来，他解开上校胸前雪白的领花，然后是滚着金边的暗蓝外套，Monro接住掉落的外套把它抛在床尾的矮脚椅上，然后摘下自己的帽子和假发，一同搁在椅子的软垫上。  
脱掉头上沉重的装饰让Monro感到放松和畅快，而Shay看着他突然笑了起来：“上校，我有点不认识您不戴假发的样子……”  
他的手指插在Monro棕色的、隐约带了点白意的头发里，一下一下地把它们顺开，然后向下滑过男人的颧骨和下颌。Monro任Shay用手指描绘自己的样子，然后他的手就被捉住了，Shay握着他的手一路向下，直抵不知道什么时候已经松垮开的裤腰，然后他们的手埋没在那片烟灰色的细绒里。Shay的手指带着酒精的温暖，小腹之下的肌肤比手指还要热，Monro停在一个危险的位置，他感到自己的体温正随着他的意识一起变得焦热，情欲在屋子里飘飘渺渺的扩散开，呼吸吐纳间都是渴求的味道。他听到Shay轻轻地说，上校，我和你认为的可能也不一样。  
他的尾音弱的几乎听不见却又足够勾人，Monro放弃了最后一丝把持，手极缓的向下探去，他摸到触感意外细腻的肌肤，然后是最底端在两腿间垂坠的器官，手上传来的力度告诉他年轻人还在鼓励他继续向下，他绕了一下，摸到了Shay真正想告诉他的秘密。  
Monro本能的惊叹一声，然后抬头端详着Shay典型的爱尔兰青年的英俊面容。Shay垂下眼睛，有点不好意思地告诉他那是天生的，但并不碍事，他的父亲还是把他作为男孩子培养长大。  
他完全不觉得我有什么不正常的，他在我十六岁时死了。Shay声音低哑，Monro靠近他，安抚似的吻了吻他的眼睛，于是他笑起来，“上校，您真的过于温柔了……”  
Monro拨开手指两边柔软的肉褶，指尖揉着暖热湿润的穴口试探打转，他甚至摸到了凸起的阴蒂，搅动那里时男孩的呼吸与跟着急促起来。  
会很舒服？Shay点头，他湿得更厉害了，Monro一定也能感到那些汁液从他多余的甬道里分泌出来。他把Monro的手拉出来，急切地解开上校的皮带。  
Monro坐在床沿，Shay跪在他双腿间含着他的阴茎舔弄，湿淋淋的肉棒吞到根部处又吐出来一点，舌头沿着冠部的沟壑和筋络里打转，年长者每一声抑制不住的叹息都让他舔得更加卖力。Monro在他口中迅速变硬涨大，把Shay窄小的口腔填得满满当当，他皱着眉努力把整根性器往里面含，顶在喉咙口时发出呛咳的声音，Monro赶紧退出来一点免得他呼吸不过来。Shay喘了几口气，湿润的眼睛有点委屈。Monro捧着他的脸俯下身亲在他嘴角，好孩子，上校温柔地说，你不需要这么勉强自己。  
没关系，Shay继续帮他口，他吮吸掉马眼处渗出的前液，像炎热的夏天舔舐甘甜的冰棒，我可以为您做任何事。  
你受伤了，Monro在心里说，你是需要我，我面前的这个孩子，身体已经痊愈，但精神还有巨大的缺口，Monro不知道这缺口具体从何而来，但他会尽他所能支撑着Shay，给他目标和方向，直到他有足够的力量重返天空。  
Shay蹬掉靴子和长裤，跨坐在Monro身上扶着他的阴茎往下坐，坚硬的龟头顶进紧致的雌穴口的一刻两人不约而同的呻吟了一声。Shay松开手转而撑在Monro的肩膀两侧，借重力让他在自己体内进的越来越深，下身的异物感化作一种被填满的充实，他切身的感到自己被某个人占有了，他有个可以去的地方。Shay眨眨眼，从Monro紧张的眼神里才意识到自己流泪了。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有。”Shay摇头，擦掉眼角的液体，感到自己完全坐到了Monro大腿上，男人鼓涨的囊袋贴在敏感的会阴上磨蹭。他试着抬起来一点再坐下去，内壁绞紧了包裹的性器，Monro钳住他的腰帮他上下动作，快感像藤蔓一样从交合的地方疯长蔓延。  
没过一会儿Shay的腰就软到几乎没力气，他晃了一下倒在Monro身上，Monro就着插在他体内的姿势把他压在床上，分开他的腿根开始越来越快的抽插进出。年长者无疑有更为丰富的床上的经验，Shay在他的动作下凌乱的呻吟哭叫，湿漉漉的眼角一片通红，而他也承认Shay的身体尝起来真的格外的好，柔嫩的穴肉热情地吸吮着他的阴茎，让他每一下都忍不住动得更用力，顺带榨出男孩身体里每一丝黏腻的水液，肉体撞击的啪啪声混着清脆的水声，像是搅开了一汪深潭。  
最后的时刻Monro把勃发的性器抽出来打算射在外面，但Shay立刻伸手握住那根阴茎往自己身体里捅。“射满我。”他呜咽着说，“我想要……嗯啊……！”  
Monro顺从了他的要求，微凉的精液灌满了他身体最深处。他们抱着温存了一会儿，然后Monro把半软的器官退出来，摸了摸Shay汗湿的头发，他的发辫在跟床单的磨蹭中完全松开了，Monro捋下红色的发带，让Shay能更舒服的躺在枕头上。Shay扯了扯他的手，您今晚能留在这里吗。  
“当然，我可不是那种混蛋。”Monro微笑着说，他给Shay喂了点热水，“睡吧，Shay。”  
但Shay努力睁着眼睛看他把床边地上的衣服都整理好，直到他也躺进被子里后才闭上眼睛，睡着前Monro听到男孩微弱的说了句，谢谢。

-End-


	3. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：路人/Shay，Blowjob，我流OOC，随便看看就好了不要纠结细节……

第一年Haytham对他说“Shay，圣殿两周后有个晚会你去参加一下，要听话”，语气和让他去清剿城里的某处据点一样冷静而笃定，带着一如既往不可抗拒的腔调。Shay看了看Haytham点一点头，于是最高大师嘴角微微弯了一下，透出一点点符合他柔软的面部线条的温和气质，但这点儿异样转瞬即逝，Shay安安静静地站在原地，看着Haytham转身离开，深蓝色的披风下摆在空气中划出一道优雅的半弧。  
两周后他把自己打理干净，长得半长的头发仔细的扎进发绳里，洗好后蓬松的辫梢垂在后颈，Finnegan太太帮他补好了制服上的刀口和枪洞，Shay捆好胸前交叉的绶带，调整皮革的松紧正好贴合身体又不会勒得影响行动，他摩挲了一会儿跨过右肩的那一根，想象那根新授予的带子在经年累月的使用中被磨得半旧，两侧泛起一层浅薄的毛边，在情绪涌起前Shay垂下手拿起气步枪，熟练的甩进背后的枪套里，我还没到安全到可以松懈武装走在街上程度的，新任圣殿骑士这么想着，把自己送去了晚会所在的花园。  
花园的拱门和连廊漆得雪白，在昏淡的月光和喧宾夺主的路灯下呈现半死不活的骨白色，半腰高的灌木一丛一丛地种在石径边上，修剪过的枝叶散发着凉凉的辛香气息，穿着西服的男人们三三五五集合成群，从黑色绸裙的女孩们手里的托盘中拿起酒杯互相攀谈，而后围着挂满藤蔓的镂空墙架围起的圆形区域随意停留漫步，墙架前后立着盛满鲜花和食物的长桌。Shay走到角落里的位置抱着手臂站好，连廊荫把他笼起来，感到周围好几道视线落到自己身上。  
说不上不友好但也绝对不让人舒服，带着一种熟悉但具体是什么却回忆不起来的感觉，在生理上产生了一点扼着气管般呼吸不顺的异样感，Shay低下头假装盯着前面的一小片地面，钴蓝色在视野里悄然铺开，被过滤成灰色的人群里，Haytham身上淡淡的蓝光成了唯一的颜色。  
Shay对着蓝色的人影看了一会儿，Haytham在交谈之中，背着手，裹着那身标志性的披风和暗蓝的外套，Shay没有过去和他打招呼，但他看到Haytham转头看着他然后轻轻点了点头。和Haytham相见让他感到安心，他继续呆在原地，目光无所事事地落在Haytham身上。这场晚会看起来没有什么重要的事情要宣布，大家只是呷饮高脚杯中琥珀色的酒液，拾取长桌上的水果和放满了糖霜的甜点。除了Haytham新任的圣殿不认识其他人，Shay靠着门廊的柱子微微闭上眼睛，从月亮的位置判断现在已经近乎午夜了。  
眼前的光感突然暗了下来，Shay倏然睁开眼睛，一个陌生的男人站在他面前，一身挺括的军礼服，表情温和但眼神里微妙的表达和刚才那些奇怪的视线极为相似，Shay记得他是刚才和Haytham说话的几个男人之一，他摆正了站姿，男人笑了起来。  
“第一次来，嗯？”  
Shay答了声是，男人迈近了一步，两人间的距离缩短到一个不太体面的尺度，Shay没有后退，直视男人正上下打量着他的眼睛，对方灰色的瞳孔里流露出意外的赞许情绪。  
Hiram抬手，把Shay额边垂下来的一缕棕发别到耳后，手指暧昧地流落到脸颊。  
“注意到周围了吗？Master Cormac，如果你配合我们会有一个愉快的夜晚……”  
从Hiram说出第一个字开始Shay就察觉到了这场看似宾主尽欢的晚会之下掩埋于土地深处的暗流般的隐秘欲念。黑色绸裙露出了胸脯和大腿，金色的酒液，新采摘的花朵，花瓣嫩得像婴儿的皮肤，闪着蜡光的火鹤花缀满水珠，植物过于浓郁的辛香气混在那些轻柔的呻吟和窃窃私语里。海尔森对他说要听话。  
一切的感官与回忆像海角扑朔的潮水一般涌进Shay的脑海。如果这是你需要我去做的，他想，他微微转头，柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭Hiram的手心。  
一个顺从的信号，甜美的邀约，Hiram为这比想象中更为轻易的捕获而兴奋，他顺势捏着Shay的下巴微微上挑，另一只手也伸出来捧住他的侧脸，拇指划过右眼长长的伤疤尾端，他把消灭了最后那点距离，近在咫尺地欣赏自己的猎物。  
“你真漂亮……希望我这么说你不会介意，”Shay一动不动地看着他，他能听到对方刻意放轻的呼吸，面前的年轻人绷紧着神经，可能不像表现出来的那般顺服，然而这更让Hiram兴奋，“但这是一个非常、非常合适的开场白。”  
Hiram把它们舔的和自己饱浸了酒液的嘴唇一样湿润，酒气的味道取代了原本清淡的海盐味，亲吻的水声顺着牙齿传进大脑里，周围的人声旖旎的气氛滤成单调的背景音，男人睁开接吻时自然而然闭上的眼睛，看见Shay深棕的眼睛大大的睁着，乌黑的瞳仁深不见底。  
他怀里的男人在害怕，Hiram想，他解开圣殿的扣子和马甲的系带，Shay倚在柱子上，双手无措的搭在他肩头，黑色的皮质手套半旧的纹路被磨损的发白。Hiram捉住右边那只手，贴肉握紧袖口和手套底端之间裸露的皮肤，他把那只手举到Shay嘴边，让他咬着指尖富余的一点皮料把手套脱下来，不要松口。  
Shay咬着手套，尝到皮革咸涩的味道，他的手一直没被松开，被抓着一路向下，按在了Hiram腿间微微鼓起的部位上。他隔着厚重的马裤揉着那块地方，很快被要求了更多。男人指示他解开腰带，滑开拉链的布料向两边拨开，握枪的手寻到垂坠的器官后轻柔的撸动起来，炽热的欲望在他手心鼓胀，烫的他手指发软。布料局限的空间让这个手活儿的调情意义多于获得快感。Hiram从下面撩起细薄的单衣，色情地抚摸着Shay腰腹的肌肤，按着突出的侧肋，拇指正好压在胸口的乳粒来回拨弄，两颗肉粒很快硬硬的挺立起来，随着呼吸的起伏往Hiram手心磨蹭。Shay手上的动作更快了，细微的声音从咬着手套的齿间泄出，他眯起眼睛急促的呼吸，脸颊微微泛红。  
“你很敏感啊，”Hiram去亲他没法闭合的嘴唇，唾液从唇肉相贴的地方流下来，濡湿了前段的一小片皮革，亮晶晶的反着光，“有被男人这样玩过吗？”  
Shay勾起嘴角笑了一下，喉咙里振动着发出Aye的音节，他听见Hiram叫他淫荡的小家伙。男人俯身咬他胸口勃起的乳粒，滑溜溜的舌头在敏感的细孔游走。失去了Hiram的遮掩他一览无余的看见了周围的景色，而景色也能看到他无遮无拦的脸。他看到体面的或不体面的画面，看到女孩子妩媚或惊恐的眼睛，她们短暂停留的掠过他的目光仿佛看着同族的异类。然后Shay看到Haytham的背影，离他不远也不近，红色的发绳在黑色的头发上格外显眼，他低下头希望Haytham看不到他，又希望Haytham看到他。  
Hiram的牙齿叼着胸口那块肉一点也不温柔的研磨碾转，Shay呜咽着，刺痛和无处安放的羞耻让他的心脏发抖一样的跳动。空气在凝固，脑后坚硬的大理石和咫尺之侧的藤蔓却在融化。他手上的动作停了，但很快Hiram让他跪了下去，翘起的阴茎拍在他脸颊。这下Haytham看不到他的样子了。  
手套掉在了地上，湿润的地方沾了土。Shay张开嘴，舌尖探出来舔了一下马眼，咸腥的前液在味蕾抹开，他含住龟头转着圈的舔弄，手握着阴茎剩余的部分前后撸动着。“真乖，” Hiram说，他捏着下巴挪开Shay的脸，然后握着自己的性器坦荡的举高，露出柱体根深色的饱满囊袋，“下面的部分也好好舔一下吧。”  
Shay顺从的伸出舌头，从下往上地来回扫过两颗睾丸柔软而生着细毛的表面，最后卖力的把它们尽可能的含进嘴里，像吸食一串甜美的浆果那样吞吐，为了一个合适的角度Shay的头歪向一边，大半张脸完全贴在了男人雄硕的阴茎下，本来就白的肤色在色泽暗沉的肉棒下苍白的像纸，看起来可怜又色情。Hiram舔了舔嘴唇，他简直赚到，这个站在角落里气质阴郁的圣殿对着他的阴茎乖的发浪，Haytham看人真的很准，他揪着Shay脑后的辫子把硬的发疼的阴茎直直的捅入红润的嘴唇中。Shay努力放松下颌，承受茎身粗鲁的侵入，窄小的口腔被占的满满当当，蕈头抵在他敏感的咽喉上，噎得他难过又想吐，却还自虐式的用喉肉在刺激下本能的收缩去挤压、取悦男人的性器。他喘不上气，眼神模糊，还想起了Liam的样子。  
你射了我一枪，我们扯平了，Shay想，又想到Liam大概也不会再关心他了，除了他的死活，要是说之前他可能还惋惜一下的话，现在他发现自己活下来了还杀了Kesegowaase，可能只想看到他的尸体了。啊，尸体，纽约的冬天孕育的热腾腾的血让尸体周身弥漫着雾气，他吐出嘴里的血和精液，转头看到Liam多年未见的那张脸。  
口中的阴茎往里顶了一下，提醒他的集中注意力。Shay皱眉，摒弃了不合时宜的回忆专注的吸吮着面前的肉棒，像只黑毛的小狗在费力的进食过大的骨头。光线暗了下来，又来了一个人，锃亮的长靴站定在他外侧，新来的人声音轻快的和Hiram打招呼。  
“Fountain。”Hiram呼出一口气，咧开嘴笑了，“你要试一下吗？”  
Fountain低头打量着他的礼物，礼物也抬头看着他，嘴巴还被钉在Hiram的阴茎上，上身的衣服凌乱不堪，他勾起手指，用关节摩挲对方右眼下微微隆起的伤疤，男人温顺的像块能随意涂抹的樱桃酱。Fountain握着他没带手套的那只手掏出自己的性器，他立刻十分熟练的前后套弄起来。  
凭经验Shay感到他嘴里的家伙快到高潮了，他卖力的移动头部，舌头包裹着柱身勾引筋络和沟壑好让它快点出来，但Hiram拽着他的头发把他扯开到一边，紧接着Fountain的性器就塞到了他嘴里。“你可不能冷落了我的好兄弟。”Hiram说。Shay只能任他脱去自己另一只手套，用鸡巴操他的手心。  
Fountain在他口中又涨大了一圈，硬挺的柱体搅出断断续续的黏腻的水声。Shay在两根杵到他脸边的肉棒间不停的切换着，他们还试图把两根同时塞进他嘴里，他确实全部吃下去了，但嘴角裂开一样的痛让他疼的无意识的流泪，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来滴到热乎乎的肉棒上，然后Fountain放过了他，Hiram低吼着射在他嘴里，Shay吞下那些凉而腥咸的浊液，又一点点舔干净阴茎上残留的部分。Hiram拉上裤链摸了摸他快散开的头发，然后拿过一杯酒晃晃荡荡的观赏他的兄弟。Shay给了他一个深喉，他没什么耐性的兄长缴械后意犹未尽的眯着眼，“吃饱了吗？”  
“晚上。晚上跟我们走，我们不会亏待你的。乖一点对谁都好，大团长也会很高兴的。”  
Hiram蹲下来，还没等Shay回答什么就捏着他的脸把酒全部渡进他嘴里，酒精和亲吻让人脑袋发沉发软，喉咙里磨损的厉害的黏膜火烧一样的疼，但他拿过酒杯把里面的液体一饮而尽，冲面前面带惊讶的男人们露出一个船长式的笑容。

Haytham看到他衣冠不整的下属朝他走了过来，脚步虚浮，带着酒气和一双无辜的眼睛对他说我想吻你。  
“你喝醉了？”他问，默许了对方小心翼翼的捧着他的脸，虔诚而期待的把嘴唇覆盖住他的。他们像没有经验的孩子一样仅仅是贴在一起厮磨，又像多年的情人那样懒洋洋又腻腻乎乎的吻了很久。分开时Haytham的眼睛也带了点醉意。今晚之前他们还是上司和下属，可能明天太阳升起后也依然是，但在这个法外之地一切逾越都是可以被允许的，一个吻算不了什么。他接受这个示好，漫不经心的发现了满眼能够为他所用的柔软的漏洞。  
他拍了拍Shay的脸，把他推到了Fountain怀里。

-End-

 

 

-防辣眼预警-

 

-开脑洞时的沙雕番外1-  
第二年两只海鲜有更深一步的感情交流了，然而Shay提前一个月就一脸期待的问Haytham今年什么时候开会还是让Haytham？？？了。  
但Haytham表面风雨不动安如山，暗地里几个电话下去，晚会第二天一早去脏兮兮的小巷子里把被日到断片的小淘气捡回阿森纳堡。

-沙雕番外2-  
第三年Haytham再提起晚会时，Shay抖了一下怂的夺门而出。


	4. 北极船讯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【授爵骑士/谢伊】北极船讯（上）（序列4）  
> *预警：实际上是授爵骑士+路人/谢伊，提及连恩/谢伊；双性，noncon，暴力描写+令人不适的情节，提及NTR。例行我流OOC，，谜之年代，谜之起因，强行角色死亡，非常慎入。  
> *一篇pwp还分了上下真的对不起各位orz  
> *文中用拉维伦德莱称呼授爵骑士。

莫琳根瘦小的船体撞进海东青号时，木板层层崩裂的巨响和爆炸冲天的火光几乎掩盖了船体周围翻搅的海浪，谢伊来不及看他幸存下来的大副和船员们是否趁着这亡命徒式的撞击逃开够远。撞角插进数倍于莫琳根的厚实船板后随着惯性斜冲到一边豁开一道长长的裂口，两船轰鸣着并到几乎平行的位置，海东青号凭借巨大的体型捱过了这一撞，长长的铰链从海东青上扔下来勾在纵帆船上，她的红帆残破不堪，燃烧的狼纹猎猎抖动，谢伊拔出长剑和短刀，刀尖对准了围上来的刺客水手。  
他不断用刀格挡掉汹涌而来的攻击，再转身把剑插进那些来不及躲避的肉体，不同的人的血浇了他一头一脸，他甩开眼前的血，在下一波攻击的间隙突然感到缭绕耳边的低语尖锐刺耳，圣殿急步向一侧扑倒，堪堪躲过了来自空中的杀意。授爵骑士从桅杆上跃起重重的降落在他身侧，他一秒前还在的地方，袖剑的寒光亮的刺眼，然而他躲过了授爵骑士却也把自己送进了其他刺客的包围圈里，一瞬间无数把佩剑对准了谢伊，他看着乌云密布的天空和拉维伦德莱俯视着他的脸，露出一个凶狠的瞪视。  
“不得不说你这艘垃圾船还挺有本事的，”一开口就是熟悉的调调，“但还是无谓的挣扎，你们对刺客的阻扰仅止于此了。”  
“是吗？”圣殿笑了，“我们已经锁定你的船了，跟着你我们还是能找到你们的目的地。”  
“哈？愚蠢的想法，我只是一个引你们上钩的障眼法罢了，霍普说的没错，我的诱敌极为成功，阿基里斯和连恩早就朝北出发了。”  
“北极……先行者之盒在那里……？”  
“没想到吧，我们……”骑士脸上嘲讽的笑容渐渐消失，他皱着眉看着谢伊了然的眼神，突然破口大骂道，“操，窃听器？！”

 

他在船舱最里间的屋子惊醒，头部被重击后昏沉的疼痛依然缭绕在脑袋里，谢伊晃了晃头试着活动四肢，感到手臂在身后被紧紧的绑在柱子上，身下是摇晃的船板，潮湿的寒意从坐的发麻的尾骨传上来，他慢慢抬头观察四周，看见骑士坐在他前面的一箱货物上，盯着阴沉的眼睛，谢伊看了他一会儿，沉默的对视让他得以从头痛中重新聚拢起自己的意识，然后嘶哑的自言自语道，我以为你会杀了我。  
杀了你，我确实这么想，拉维伦德莱慢慢开口，但你留着还多少有点用处。  
想从我这里得到情报吗？我……  
你什么也不会说？老套的逞强，刺客虽然被你杀了很多但情报网还是没有彻底断掉，我们知道圣殿的情况，留着你是另有用处。  
拉维伦德莱从木箱上站起来，船舱昏暗的光线让他摘下了兜帽，露出瘦长的脸颊和暴躁的眼睛。  
刺客的骑士冲上来给了谢伊一拳，他被打的歪向一边又被胳膊的禁锢扯住身体，斜在半空晃晃悠悠的身子被揪住领子，拉维伦德莱冲他吼，你杀了肯瑟苟沃斯和阿德瓦勒。  
还有霍普，谢伊把这句话咽回去，他在嘴角尝到血的味道，他讨厌拉维伦德莱但他的话没法不让他痛苦，他舔了舔破皮的地方，拉维伦德莱捏住了他的脸，。  
你看上去彻头彻尾是圣殿的人了，比以前那个种菜的农夫的样子还让我恶心，他们把你从里到外都洗了一遍？你帮他们杀人，还帮他们做别的事吗？  
谢伊在收紧的手指间下咬牙看着他，却又在骑士松手去撕扯他的衣服时控制不住的笑出声，过了这么久，骑士，你还是这么恶心。  
一记狠力的蹬踹正中拉维伦德莱的胸口，男人向后跌了几步，顿时捂着胸口不住的咳嗽着，缓过气后他猛地拔出佩剑，剑尖对准谢伊刚才踹他的小腿扎了下去，谢伊缩腿勉力躲过第一下攻击但没躲过第二刀，细长的剑身穿透他的小腿钉在地板上，他忍不住惨叫一声，右腿浸在剧烈的疼痛里动弹不得，拉维伦德莱的剑被抽搐的肌肉卡的死死的，他踩着谢伊的脚踝把凶器拔出来，圣殿在很长一段时间里都不能自由跑动了，他想。  
骑士把沾着血的剑插回剑鞘，低头看着谢伊没了血色的脸和死死咬紧的嘴唇，这才对啊，他说，你以前从来不跟我顶嘴的。他继续撕扯着圣殿制服上的扣子和那些麻烦的皮带，属于刺客和圣殿的各种武器和工具被他解下来扔到一边，半脱下来的外套被堆在手臂上，里面一件单薄的衣服，骑士轻易撕开，如愿看到了左肩上那个不太规则的圆形的疤。  
男人的手指抚摸着那一圈凸起的柔软肉芽，谢伊没时间去恶心或者躲避，血涌到地板上积成越来越大的浅潭，他越过拉维伦德莱的上半身看向自己的腿，比起惯于忍受的疼痛他更担心受损的肌肉。  
“我让你躺了多久？”骑士单膝蹲下来，膝盖挤在圣殿分开的腿根间，那里堆砌的绵软热度透过膝盖的布料传上来，他凑近看他，但谢伊突然闭上眼把头转上一边，干裂的嘴唇抿成一条线。拉维伦德莱捏着他的下巴把头扭正，“我应该打的更准一点的。”他接着说，“不得不说如果是连恩开的枪，你一定会死。”  
他刚刚说完，身后紧闭的木门突然发出一声巨响，两个刺客警惕的站在门口做出防卫的迎战姿势，袖剑横在胸口蓄势待发。他们听到临时征做审讯室的底舱的声响，唯恐是圣殿的俘虏挣脱了束缚，但眼前的场面还好好的控制在船长手里，圣殿还残了一条腿。  
但拉维伦德莱在他们准备退回门外时叫住了他们，他们的刺客盟友、海东青号的船长，阴鹫的眼睛里带着点儿掠夺完船只后才会有的快意说，你们两个，过来帮忙。  
拉维伦德莱以为谢伊会挣扎躲避，当然那都是徒劳无功的，他会像几年前一样把那个打架敢还他手的小刺客操得站都没力气站，只能红着眼睛用外套内侧粗糙的布拭去屁股里流出来的液体，擦得白嫩的腿间都是红印，刺客不敢让他那个一心在手稿和消灭圣殿上的男朋友看见的。  
他解开金属的扣带，特意慢条斯理的把皮带抽出来，随后轻易地剥开黑色的裤子，几下褪到胯骨，坐着的姿势让裤子不太方便被完全脱下来，骑士握着谢伊负伤那边的脚腕把那条腿抬高，来到他身侧的手下会意的弹出袖剑切断靴子的鞋带，把鞋和裤管一起剥下来，另一个人也麻利的扒下了另一边的布料，两个新来的男人花了不到一秒钟就知道了船长要做什么。现在谢伊下半身除了右腿的血迹外不着寸缕，他在拉维伦德莱牵动小腿的伤口时咬着下唇发出轻微的吸气声，除此之外没给一点反应，这让骑士觉得有点生气，他恶狠狠的酝酿了几句羞辱他的话，但还是先一步拉开腿，沿着光裸的肌肤一路摸进去，扬着声音说，我很高兴看到你这里还是那么……异于常人的下流。他拨开那两片肉褶，感到微热湿暖的小阴唇簇拥着包裹住自己探进去的手指，他勾弄了几下里面更嫩的地方，终于在谢伊脸上看到了点儿自己想看的表情。  
六年前骑士除了发现阿基里斯最看重的弟子的居然和这个莽撞冲动的年轻男孩有不轨关系外，还顺带发现了男孩身上隐藏着的密境。这么说有点卑鄙，但这双层的秘密足以让他安心的在合作结束后扬长而去了。  
好奇吗，骑士对着手下撇了撇头，嘴角扬着露出笑意，好奇就过来摸一下，随便你怎么搞，船长说。  
粗糙的指节在体内蠕动的异物感把谢伊从短暂的空白中拉了出来，从六年前的炮响和悬崖下一层一层灰色的海浪，还有连恩朝他开的枪，但在这个咸涩的尘土在空气里交相跳舞的船舱里他才知道这些年来那些难以平复的悲伤与恨意都是假的，拉维伦德莱的声音好似从另一个世界传来，透过钝痛的头骨与茫然失措的脑子，但谢伊好像又很快的接受了这个事实，甚至开始想如果是被驱逐后一年的自己一定会因为真相而产生幼稚的开心，但现在都无所谓了。  
然而推翻重建关于连恩的一切让他不由自主的代入六年前，倒错的情绪把正被陌生的敌人猥亵的羞耻和不适成倍放大，按理说他应该已经应对自如，但此刻的他还是像溺水的人一样被淹没，让他窒息的水流从忍耐的口鼻间穿过，软化成另一种液体，从下面被手指抽插得发热的孔穴一点点渗出去。  
这里真的和女人一样啊。其中一个男人说，他和自己的伙伴惊异的各伸出一根食指搅动着，粉色的小口被撑开露出里面的嫩肉，随着他们越发放肆的摸索还一张一合的流出粘稠的水液。谢伊的腿被他们牢牢的分开，左腿被刺客空出来的胳膊夹紧，右腿搭在骑士的左肩上，他试着挣动了一下，发现小腿和脚踝都几乎失去活动能力，顾忌到伤口的恶化他停下了无意义的抵抗，把体力储存到最关键的时刻才能反戈一击然后逃走，他想，在维持原先躲开脸逃避的状态下小心的观察面前三个人的动作。  
拉维伦德莱盯着谢伊沉下来的眼睛保持了沉默，他从没怀疑过谢伊的韧力和求生欲，现在也不会完全放心。他察觉到他的两个手下呼吸越发粗重，长达数月的航海让他们变得像颗引线短得可怜的炸药桶，一个长了阴道的男人也能让他们绷紧老二的肌肉跃跃欲试。船长摸了摸谢伊的脸，把他皱起的眉毛摸平。胜利者温柔地说：“我还以为你在圣殿那边已经变成了只会挨操的婊子了。”  
谢伊不想费力气去反驳他，刺客时期他对于授爵骑士夹枪带棒的讽刺总是天然的无视，现在不过因为听到过的更过分的羞辱已经够多了，所以不再像个刚杀人的孩子一样慌张。那些话语来自他重获新生后的同袍们，还有少许来自他的少年时期。它们附着在他身上就像体型细小但遍布海湾的螺群。  
骑士拍了拍手下的屁股，你们先来，他说，我先看着。两人中年龄大点的那个水手欣欣然迅速解开了自己的裤带，裤子褪下后蓄势的阴茎就弹了出来，男人握着它去蹭谢伊的穴口，圆润的龟头挤进又软又热的褶皱里胡乱的上下蹭了几下，他听到圣殿骑士的呼吸声越发紊乱，抬头第一次认真瞧了瞧他的脸。微低着头的角度和带着长疤的右眼让他有种介乎男妓和本来的杀手之间的气质，是那种羞辱、蹂躏或者单纯殴打至服后可以回味一辈子的类型。男人松开手抓住谢伊裸露出来的肩膀，发紧的喉咙咽了口唾沫，硬梆梆的阴茎戳开肉穴闭合的洞口，紧窒柔嫩的肉壁包裹上来的快意让男人忍不住赞叹的叹气出声，进而几乎毫无理智的一把插到了底。  
这感觉太好了，男人停下来充满感动地享受着自己的老二被谄媚地啜吸的感觉，这和他操过的女人们没什么区别，湿得厉害，甚至因为发育的不彻底而更紧、更让他爽，圣殿骑士难耐的扭动像是迎合他的老二一样抚慰着茎身。男人情不自禁的挺腰顶弄起来，速度越来越快，阴茎不停的抽出一小半又狠狠地撞进去，破开内里狭窄的肉弧一次次往最深最嫩的地方撞，捣出粘连成丝的湿淋淋的水声还有谢伊压抑的喘息。谢伊的手在背后死死地抓着绑着他的麻绳，难过到手指都在发抖，别扭的姿势让男人的阴茎每次都戳着甬道下面的肉壁顶弄而过，粗鲁直接的操干只带来了撕裂般的痛苦，但他的身体还在习惯性地流水，本能的自卫机制。趴在他身上逞凶的人沉浸在快感中，他喘着粗气头也不回地对上司和同伴说：“他下面真的和女人一样，比他妈的那些酒馆里的老女人棒多了……该死的，我觉得我在肏一个小女孩。”  
年轻的那个因为犹豫而错失了先机，他裆部的鼓包从一开始就已经非常明显，听了这话更是又好奇又焦急，但同伴把圣殿屁股前面的空间占的满满当当的，圣殿又被反绑着手无法挪动，此刻只能略感尴尬的站在原地。授爵骑士歪着头看了看他，善意的提醒道，你还可以插他上面那张嘴。  
话音刚落谢伊抬起头看了那个年轻刺客一眼，把刺客看得留在原地没有动。拉维伦德莱恼火的叹气，他想了一下，在突然之间伸出手掐住谢伊的脸，惯于挥剑的手指钳制发力，一扳一扭直接卸脱了下颌的骨头。  
关节摩擦的脆响从骨头一路扎进耳蜗，一股难以言喻的酸疼从脸上蔓延开，谢伊一瞬间没喘上气，直到狰狞的巨物伸进他无法咬合的嘴巴时才颤抖着恢复了呼吸。比遭受强暴还强烈的耻辱席卷他的神经，但他的怒吼和咒骂都被越发涨大的阴茎塞回了喉咙里，变成模糊又凌乱的哭喘。与此同时伏在他身上操着他的人发出了极痛快的拖着长音的低吼，疼痛中骤然绞紧的肉穴猛烈地挤压着他濒于爆发的性器，把他最后一点理智也从鸡巴中榨走。他掐着谢伊的腰把他往自己的凶器上用力压了几下，积攒已久的精液全都射进他身体深处，浓稠的液体一股股灌出来，最终被贪图温存的龟头碾磨在残缺的腔口。  
下体的疼痛随着阴茎的抽离减轻了，但新的折磨才刚刚开始。年轻的刺客羞愧于自己刚才的退缩，泄愤般的把老二往谢伊的嘴里捅，一点也不在乎他脱臼的骨头和越发痛苦的呜咽，好像越用力就越能证明自己的出息似的。他站在谢伊旁边，强行把谢伊的头往自己的方向扳，阴茎在窄小无力的口腔里肆虐，刮擦过柔软的舌头和喉咙，偶尔几下还会戳进了脸侧的薄肉，把圣殿满是泪痕的脸蛋顶出一块明显的凸起。  
阴茎上格外腥臊的气味让谢伊身体内部翻滚的反胃感不仅是因为气管被堵到的窒息，层层叠加的痛楚使谢伊眼角通红，一边的脸颊全是透湿的水光，另一边贴着男人热烘烘的小腹，眼泪滚到丛生的耻毛里打湿了一片蜷曲的短毛。他努力的呼吸，在阴茎的缝隙里哆哆嗦嗦的吸入浑浊的空气。  
刺客很快交代在谢伊嘴里，谢伊在他退出来后无力的垂下头，他无法吞咽也不能吐出去，只能任那些浊液在他舌面上流淌。但很快拉维伦德莱托着他的下巴往上用力一送，随着骨肉交合的锐响，他好像又能控制自己的脸了。谢伊扯了扯嘴角，不顾还没消散的钝痛抬起下巴，把嘴里的精液全都吐在授爵骑士身上。  
骑士脸色扭曲了一下，他抓着谢伊的后脑把他的头摁在弄脏的外套上，把没来得及流下去的浊液全都擦进了他头发里。谢伊在他怀里死命的扭动，绑好的辫子全散开了，深棕的头发落在后颈，让他看起来更像六年前。拉维伦德莱松了劲，谢伊立刻甩开他的手挣扎着向后退，双腿也蜷起来交叉在身前，像只受伤的野生动物在尽力把自己缩成一团。拉维伦德莱蹲下来，双手握在谢伊两边的膝骨上缓慢而不容置疑的分开。他们又恢复了一开始的交锋，只是现在谢伊被糟蹋完一轮了，强撑着一张惨兮兮的脸咬着牙看他。骑士品尝着他的果实在心底露出微笑，他一边解开腰间的皮带一边假模假样的夸他的俘虏：看来这几年圣殿没少教你东西，你伺候他们两个的样子比你当年伺候我的样子熟练多了。  
刺客在一旁发出适时的哄笑声，拉维伦德莱看着谢伊涨红了脸，心情不错地先用手指伸到谢伊略带红肿的雌穴里掏掏挖挖，引流出里面白色的精液。往常要是又模样周正又好看的犯人，都是他这个海东青号船长先开的苞，但这次他乐意看谢伊被别人折磨的样子。谢伊的那些传闻他不止一次听到了，肯威的猎犬另一个称号是什么来着，圣殿的母狗吗。  
他一边想着他以前所想，一边握着性器在谢伊股间不急不慢的挑弄，直到它涨大、坚硬，前端吐露的腺液和穴口再次分泌的汁水交融在一起，才对着那个湿滑的入口一寸寸插了进去。  
这比六年前还要让他爽，软而柔嫩的肉壁乖巧地贴上来时授爵骑士这样想着，其实他也记不太清六年前究竟有多愉快，但六年前的他无论如何也不会想到他们两个会在这种情况下再次相遇。谢伊“死”后他还惋惜过好久，既可惜手稿，又惋惜那么好的身体很少再有了，然而谁能想到那个一直跟着连恩的孩子不仅没死，还转头去了圣殿，再然后转头追杀了他曾经的老师和兄弟。  
拉维伦德莱几乎是无意识的在操干时凑上去咬住了谢伊的嘴唇，从齿间听到圣殿断断续续的呜咽。他以前还蛮喜欢亲他的，比较多的时候是张着嘴，等谢伊颤抖着主动上来亲他，用软滑的舌头慢慢地舔舐过着嘴角，害怕恐惧慌张又有微不可闻的沉迷，内心的情绪一点不少的全在吻里露出来了。不像现在，除了明显的躲避外只剩一片空白和干涩。  
骑士暂缓了动作，他还想好好看看谢伊到底还有哪儿变了。他示意两个手下先退下，在他们离开前又说，告诉其他船员，等我出去后，他们都可以进来随意找点乐子。  
刺客出去又回来，回来的年轻人告诉船长海上的浓雾已经被他们甩在船后，现在的海面有平静的天气，大型的浮冰变得细碎，对船不再有威胁。  
我们没从莫琳根号上拿到什么有用的补给，她沉得太快了，身兼水手的刺客补充到。  
授爵骑士点一点头，船舱重新变得昏暗无光。他对谢伊说，我得承认你把她从一艘垃圾变成了个好姑娘。

 

-TBC-


End file.
